Sesshoumaru's Daughter
by Little Karma
Summary: Inuyahsa is Kagome's mate but, she never wanted him she had the daughter of another before he took her and now her daughter has to live with her father that she knows nothing of and Kagome is dead so all she knew is gone.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first benice, well my second try the other one got deleted

Me no own you no sow

* * *

Kagome remembered the night her and Sesshomaru had shared. But she hadn't seen him scene that night not even when their daughter was born. She remembered how Inuyasha had been so mad and, when she had run for the well with her perishes daughter he had beaten them to the well and despond it. Kagome had wept for days until he had claimed her as his by force. She did not want him she wanted Sesshomaru and every time from that day on if she even whimpered his name Inuyasha would beat her. She did every thing she could though to keep him from beating her daughter, Mariana. It had been three years scenes then and Mariana much to Inuyasha's displeasure she looked more and more like Sesshomaru every day. She was pulled form her thoughts by Inuyasha's voice.

"Yo, your brat's missing" he said

"Inuyasha were is she" Kagome demanded

"Don't you dare talk to your mate in such a way" he said back handing her across the face.

"Inuyasha, she is a child. She needs me" Kagome said

"Feh, I was on my own and so was her bustard _Father _when we were way younger then her. She needs to grow up and take care of herself" he growled at her in warning.

"I don't care what you and Sesshomaru did…" Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth she had said the one name that was absolutely forbidden.

"You know what you did and for that the brat can sleep out side in the rain tonight and I'll have you all to myself" he said locking his arms around her.

"Mommy, why did you leave me out there all alone" Mariana asked walking in. this of course enraged Inuyasha farther. Kagome put all her energy in to the one thing she hopped would stop him long enough for her to grab Mariana and start running west, she nailed him were the sun don't shine. She ran out of his grasp and grabbed Mariana and ran. The only thoughts that ran through her head was I have to get Mariana to Sesshomaru he'll protect her. She ran all the way to the border and to the edger of a cliff that separated them.

"Mariana jump over it I'll be right behind you" Kagome said

"But, Mommy I don't want to leave you" Mariana said

"Please baby I love you too much to let him hurt you" Kagome said

"No he can't hurt me I can beat him" Mariana said "just like Daddy use to do"

"Mariana, no just jump over the edge to the other cliff" Kagome said

"Ok, but I'm coming back for you mommy" she said jumping and landing on the other side almost falling.

"Mariana run as fast as you can" Kagome yelled leaning over the edge of the cliff. Mariana did as she was told and took off until she fell over a drop off. She slide down the drop off and right into a human teenage girl.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA" The humane girl screamed and Sesshomaru was there in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run in to you,….Miss" Mariana said if their was one thing Kagome had tot her it was manners.

"And who are you _Hanyou_" Sesshomaru asked

"I ,Me Lord, am Mariana" she said bowing to him.

"You were running really fast" the Girl said

"Sorry if I scared you" Mariana said and just as she finished she was tackled from behind by Inuyasha.

"I finally got a hold of you" he growled at her.

"My father kicked your sorry Ass and so can I" she yelled back at him.

"One Problem Hun Your not you're Father you're not a full blood and I'm a lot bigger then you" he said

"But, I'm still smarter then you Baka that was 3 problems" Mariana shot back

He tackled her again and held her up by her neck and begin to strangle her she scratched at his wrists. "Oww, what Poor Baby claws can't do any thing" Inuyasha taunted

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said

"This is her fight offers" he said back

"No body calls me a baby" Mariana yelled digging her claws in to his wrist releasing her poison.

"Ack, God damn it fine you want to be like your Father so much why don't I kill you like I'd kill him" he growled pulling out his sword ((help me with the spelling here)) and was going to use the wind scar when Kagome came running into the field and strait to Mariana.

"Kagome, get out of the damn way" Inuyasha yelled

"No Inuyasha she is my CHILD I wont let you kill her" Kagome yelled hugging Mariana to her blood stained chest. Inuyasha had beaten her ruthlessly after he had gotten a hold of her.

"Little Brother why is it that you wish to kill your own Offspring" Sesshomaru interrupted

"She's not Fucken Mine" he growled

"So your mate carried the child of another you should of killed her" Sesshomaru said back

"So, you don't recognize her" Inuyasha said looking to Kagome

"No, Inuyasha you kill her and you kill me" she yelled, "Sesshomaru she's yours"

"Shut up" Inuyasha yelled back handing Kagome into a tree. They all heard a snap and know that he had snapped her neck.

"Mommy" Mariana cried

"You this is your flat" Inuyasha growled lunging at Mariana again. She daubed this time but, her eyes were tinted red and she was struggling to control her inner demonic side.

* * *

Oww, cliffy tune in next time to find out what happened to Inuyasha and what Mariana does.

Prev: "you killed my mother and now you die" Mariana growled out


	2. so, my Daughter are you

Ok, this is my first nice well my second try the other one got deleted

Me no own you no sow

* * *

Prev: "You this is your flat" Inuyasha growled lunging at Mariana again. She daubed this time but, her eyes were tinted red and she was struggling to control her inner demonic side.

Mariana was losing her fight against her demonic side fast. Her fangs were longer then normal and she was starting to sprout black fur.

'This makes no scene she should change in her appearance but, should be minor. She is no full demon.' Sesshomaru thought theory confused.

It wasn't long before she was completely transformed. ((Ok, I'm not good at fight scenes so just come up with one))

"You killed my mother and now you die" Mariana growled out raising her paw to deal Inuyasha a death blow. Well, what she thought would be a death blow. That was until her legs gave out and she collapsed and detranformed back to her original state.

"Oww, what the matter the little puppy can't fight any more till she takes her nap" Inuyasha teased her.

"No, I'll still kill you" she yelled fallowed by "poison soul stealer" and she unleash one of her attacks. Inuyasha dodged it and went to use his 'Iron Reveres Soul Stealer' when Sesshomaru stepped in stopping his brother.

"Leave now little brother" He said coldly.

"No, not until she dies" Inuyasha growled at him.

"Leave or I will kill you and take your sword" he warned.

"Feh, fine but, I'm taking Kagome's body" he said picking it up and running off.

Mariana being thoroughly exacted fell to a state of uncrosses.

"Me Lord she's unconsis, may I kill her for you"

"Jaken, she's a little girl" Rin yelled it was obvious to her Sesshomaru was paying attention to something else.

"Oh, you Baka Human" Jaken yelled at her.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said

"Yes, Me Lord" Jaken asked

"shut-up" Sesshomaru said going back to what ever it was he was concentrating on.

'that smell it's the hanyou child then she is mine' he thought 'my pup so strong' he walked over to Mariana and flipped her over so she was on her back, and shore enough he fond the proof she wore the crescent Moon pendant he had given Kagome.

"Jaken we are returning to the palace" Sesshomaru said picking Mariana up.

"Me lord what are you going to do with the Hanyou Brat" Jaken asked

"Jaken, this Hanyou Brat as you put it is your little lady" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Forgive this lowly servant Me Lord" Jaken said bowing

"Sesshomaru-sama, she's waking" Rin said

Sesshomaru looked at Mariana ass her eyes open and saw they were golden blue.

"I see you are wake,…Little One" he said still looking into her eyes.

Mariana sniffled and smelt what she know but, it confused her it smelled like part of her except older and wiser. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and knew what she had smelt.

"Father" she whispered

"Yes, my little one" he said licking her face something his father did to him when he was a pup and let out a low playful growl to witch she let out a little yelp/bark and licked him back. Rin relishing that they need some father daughter alone time grabbed Jaken and took off on Uh-Un.

"So, how old are you I'm guessing around 4" he said

"Yep, I'll be 4 in 4 months" she said

"So, why was my imbecilic Brother chasing you" he asked sitting down with her.

"I fond my way back to Mommy after he took me out for 3 hours to a place I'd never been and left me" she said

"Yes, that does sound like him." Sesshomaru said looking at her to see what she looked like for the first time. She had black hair with silver streaks in a braid that went down to her knees and untidily bangs that you could just see the little crescent moon through. She wore a Gi that was tight on her body but, loss at the ankles and arms that was black.

* * *

Well, what ya think of this chapter well bye for now

Oh, thanks for the reviews and if you see any serious spelling mistakes please tell me

Oh, and Inuyasha's Daughter was deleted so this is the new improved story.

Next Chapter

"So this is the heir to the west a pathetic Hanyou that can't even control her emotions" one of Sesshomaru's advisors yelled looking at Mariana annoyed.


	3. the Consul

Me no own you no sow

Prev: She had black hair with silver streaks in a braid that went down to her knees and untidily bangs that you could just see the little crescent moon through. She wore a Gi that was tight on her body but, loss at the ankles and arms that was black.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Daddy what are we going to do about Mommy" Mariana asked

"I don't know I guess nothing" he said 'it's so easy to talk to her' he thought looking at her.

"I wish she was here" she said letting a tear fall off her face.

Sesshomaru wiped it away and for the first time it hit him he know nothing about girls and now it was up to him to raise a female pup his, female pup.

"Mariana don't let your emotions control you." He said

"that's what Mommy told me when I'd cry she said that my emotions were the only reason Uncle Yasha hated me" Mariana said

"come on lets go Home" he said picking her up again. His cloud vaporized under him and they took off. Mariana looked down and smiled as the wind blow through her hair pulling some strains loss.

"were is home" she asked

"in the most western point in Japan" he said

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

"Sesshomaru-sama, the consul men are waiting in your office and they wish to meet the young heir to the west" Jaken said as they landed

"Very well Jaken tell them I will be there in 15 minutes and the heir will arrive later" Sesshomaru said walking past Jaken and Mariana fallowed.

"Calmare" Sesshomaru called as they entered the palace.

"yes, my lord" a female tiger Demon that looked as old as Sesshomaru himself asked bowing to her lord.

"this is my daughter, Mariana. I want her cleaned up and dressed properly to meet the consul" he said bring Mariana out from behind him. Calmare bent down to her level and smiled.

"hello little one" she said offering her hand to Mariana. Mariana put her thumb in her mouth an action that caused Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. 'I'll deal with that later' he thought.

"Go with her Mariana she's going to clean you up" Sesshomaru said "I'll see you in a little while" with that he bagan to walk away. Mariana timidly took her hand and was lead in another direction.

With Sesshomaru

"it is good to see you have decided to join us my lord" one of the consul men said he had authority over Sesshomaru fro the mere fact that he had been Sesshomaru's father's consul men and as such was given the power to do as he wished if he didn't like something Sesshomaru was doing.

"I was detained" Sesshomaru said

"as we have been told by as pup that you believe to be yours" one of the consul men said

"we will discuss my Heir when they arrive" Sesshomaru said

With Mariana and Calmare

"so, your name is Mariana" Calmare said she had never seen such a quiet child in her life and she had 15 bothers and sisters. The girl merely nodded her head as they entered the hot spring room. Mariana getting the hind took off her clothes and got into the water. This was also new to Calmare none of her siblings or her nieces or nephews ever took a bath willingly.

She washed Mariana for a good 20 minutes until she was sure Mariana was clean. She took Mariana out of the water and dressed her in some clothes that had belong to Inuyasha when he was a pup seeing as they had no clothes for Female pup's and all of Sesshomaru's pup clothes were either to big or to small. Calmare then went to undo the braid and for the first time she heard her talk.

"don't my mommy did my hair like this" Mariana said

"but, all these loose strands" Calmare said

"no" Mariana shot back

"oh, I've got an idea" she said as she began to braid the loose strands and her bangs together and then tied them back.

Back to Sesshomaru and the consul

"well, looking at it that way would make it imposable" one yelled when there was a knock on the door.

"enter" Sesshomaru said and in walked Calmare and Marina right behind her with her thumb in her mouth.

"My lord, consul men" Calmare said bowing and turning to leave as Sesshomaru walked forward and took Mariana's hand and led her to the seat next to his.

"A hanyou, is this what you've been reduced to a Hanyou Heir" Calton ((the dude that doesn't like Sesshomaru and has power over him.)) said

"You will Bit you Tongue" Sesshomaru growled

"A Hanyou and what was her Mother some pathetic village girl in heat" he continued

"I told you to hold your tongue" Sesshomaru growled

"what it is true is it not" he said smugly.

"It is not, my mother was a powerful and beautiful miko" Mariana said anger in her eyes.

"oh she was then were is she" he asked challenging her.

Mariana growled at him. "she died"

"then obviously she was not as great as you say"

"you will not continue" Sesshomaru said "this meeting is over"

"yes, My lord" the consul men excused themselves

"and farther more she is a girl. Girls do not rule"

"you over step your boundaries" Sesshomaru growled

"So this is the heir to the west a pathetic Hanyou that can't even control her emotions" Calton yelled looking at Mariana annoyed.

"Shut up you evil sinister bastard" Mariana yelled at him

"what! You little brat" he yelled

"takes one to know one" she shot back her hands clinched by her side teeth bared.

"Your father would be shocked to see this. He is probly be rolling in his grave." Calton said looking at Sesshomaru.

"Leave now" he growled as Mariana growling right behind him.

"I shall take my leave now but, do not thing that this is over" he said leaving

"I don't like him" she said watching his retreating back.

"neither do I" Sesshomaru said glairing at were he had just been.

"then why is he here?" she asked

"You'll understand when your older." He said looking down at her.

"but, I want to understand now" Mariana whined

"Come now, you have much learn" Sesshomaru said ignoring her last comate.

"yes, sir" she said

* * *

end chapter. Well that's that and thanks for all the reviews of and I want a vote should I bring Inuyasha back or should I surprise you and bring someone else back. Well vote and I'll rite my next chapter depending. 


	4. the talk

Me no own you no sow

Prev: "You'll understand when you're older." He said looking down at her.

"But, I want to understand now" Mariana whined

"Come now, you have much learn" Sesshomaru said ignoring her last comate.

"Yes, sir" she said

* * *

**A few weeks later**

"No, for the last time you little brat. I will not let you go see your father" a very annoyed Calmare said to Mariana.

"But, I wanna see him" she whined.

"That is no way for a lady to talk now behave you'll see him tomorrow" she huffed.

"No, Now!" she yelled, she was not spoiled, just very clingy something Sesshomaru was in dyer need to fix.

"I see the little Princess in thronging a tantrum" came a voice from behind them, Mariana whorled around growling at, Calton.

"I do believe the lord has ordered it that you are not to address the princess unless in his presence" Calmare said glaring at him.

"You're a big girl, why is she hiding behind daddy?" he teased Mariana.

"I'm not' she growled at him bearing her fangs.

"Don't bear your baby fangs at me" he warned

"I'll do as I please, you have no power over me" she growled back.

"All though at is not completely true she has a point" came the Voice of Sesshomaru.

"Daddy" she yelled, running up to him, and clutching to his leg.

"As I said last time, she is far too weak to be a lady of the lands, maybe beside a lord but, never alone." Calton said looking at Mariana with scornful eyes.

"No, I know what is you wish me to say, and the answer is no, you grandson is not in the best interest of my lands or daughter." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I disagree with that" he said

"I agree" Calmare said

"No, one asked you slave" Calton yelled at Calmare.

"I sir am not a slave, I'm the nanny of the royal family, as my mother was" she said

"And she's my friend" Mariana said

"_And she's my friend_" Calton mocked her, "You grow too attacked to things" and walked off.

"I don't like him,…When I'm lady he's the first thing to go" Mariana said

"Well, you're not lady yet" Calmare said

"Yae, but I'm future lady so you have to do what I say" she huffed back

"Not yet I don't " she shot back.

"Mariana, it is time fro lunch" Sesshomaru said.

"Will you eat with my today?" she asked excited.

"Yes, I will" he said giving Calmare a look that said she would be called should she be needed, as they walked off.

In the dinning room

"Mariana, did your mother ever teach you?" he asked

"Not, really Inuyasha burned all her things for learning. But, she did teach me to read" Mariana said.

"You can read, very good. What about Arithmacy? Or History?" he asked

"I can do a little math but, only stuff like 2+24 and Y+2-31. And History was easy I just watched it happen" Mariana said. Sesshomaru was shocked the girl knew algebra something he himself had struggled with as a teen 3 year's before Inuyasha was born.

"Very good, but I have gotten you a scholar to teach you every day, to be Lady you must be intelligent" he said as she smiled.

"My lord, you must come see this" Calmare breathed running into the room.

"What is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have to see for your self, I don't know haw to say it" she said caching her breath.

"Fine, Mariana stay here" he ordered.

He walked out of the room and fallowed Calmare the front steps but what he saw there he was not prepared for. "No, it can't be…

**

* * *

TBC**

Well, last chance besides Kagome, because she's gone cut and dry, who do you want to see Inuyasha or some one unexpected, also should I have Mariana have fallowed him or not. It's up to you till then CYA.


	5. MAMA

**Hey ya sorry it's been so long I got like stuk on school work and work it's self plus the hole my parents are getting devorced thing. But I'm back now so with out any further delays the next chapter.

* * *

**

–**recap**–

"You have to see for your self, I don't know haw to say it" she said caching her breath.

"Fine, Mariana stay here" he ordered.

He walked out of the room and fallowed Calmare the front steps but what he saw there he was not prepared for. "No, it can't be…

–**end recape–

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: MAMA**

"No, it can't be I watched you die" he breathed looking at the figure before him the shinning form of Kagome, Mariana's mother.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile, "I don't have very long you see I was only aloud so long down here before I cross over, just long enough to tell you about Mariana"

"Oh, Kagome you're here, but why come to tell me about Mariana. I can raise her to be the finest" he said.

"No dough here but, there are things about her that you should know ," Kagome laughed, "like the fact that she's afraid of the loud noises, she loves the moon and the darkness they're were she feels safest. That she loves the rain and will sit for hours just watching a storm. That spring is her favorite season. That she's allergic to wolves. And most importantly she attaches to the ones that care for her, that she will protect them to her best ability, and you are the one person that is in the attached area to her."

"I see, she misses you" he said looking at her.

"I know she does, I feel it ever time she calls for me" Kagome said in a said voice.

"MAMA" Mariana cried running down the steps one to be grabbed up by Sesshomaru, "NO MAMA, SHE'S BACK"

"My time is up," Kagome said sadly, "remember Baby girl I'm always with you and always protecting you." and with that Kagome faded away.

"NO, NO, NO, mama" Mariana sobbed reaching for were her mother had just been.

"Hush, little one" Sesshomaru tried to shush her.

"NO, I want MAMA" Mariana screamed at the top of her lungs as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Calmare went to take her, but Sesshomaru waved her off as he picked her up and held her. He didn't care who saw.

"Now, do you think you can control your self" he asked after she sobbed and beat her fists into his shoulder.

"Yes, sir" she whispered not looking at him

"Good, now you have to go meet your tutor, we will decus you disobeying me later" he said as she set her down and pushed her lightly to Calmare to take, before turning and leaving.

* * *

Well what do ya think

and thanks to Dark-Dog-22 for the idea.


End file.
